


Drifting

by Silberbullet



Category: Tidelands (TV 2018)
Genre: Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Cal drifting in the waves to sort her thoughts.





	Drifting

Cal watched the waves for a while before she took of her jacket, shoes and socks to step into the sea. She really needed to clear her head and had found out that it was easier for her while underwater.

The first few moments without air in her lungs where still a bit strange for her but she adjusted fast. It was easier every time she did it and it more and more felt like home.

She drifted for a while before she began to explore the world around her.

The reefs on the seabed with their hiding spots.

The sunken ships with their hidden treasures that no Orphelin Bay born would dare to touch because the feared the water and what it hid to much.

Some of the fish around her swam next to her before going their own ways again.  

After her thirst for exploration was sated, she began to think about what happened the last few weeks.

Herself being part siren and one of the tidelander.

Auggie´s job as a smuggler.

Adrielle and her history.

The fact that she hadn´t killed Durborrow when she burned down the house. Which meant that she had spent ten years in prison for nothing.

She needed time to come to terms with it.


End file.
